After the Match
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: After their victory, Team JNPR retires to their room for some much-needed relaxation and cuddle time. (Poly!JNPR fluff after Volume 3, episode 2)


**There aren't enough polyamorous fics in the world, so I have decided to take steps to fix that! This is pretty much the only way I can ship the members of Team JNPR other than the obvious Arkos/Team Sloth duo. This is just a bit of fluff that takes place after their fight in episode 2 of Volume 3. Enjoy!**

There was an overwhelming sense of happiness and relief surrounding Team JNPR as they walked down the hallway leading to their dorm. They had only managed to celebrate publicly for a few minutes before a combination of fatigue from the battle and an impending food-coma from their noodle lunch caused them to quickly retire.

Jaune was looking at his scroll, wincing slightly as he watched the battle updates for Team SSSN. "They're completely unorganized," he muttered. "They fight well, but they have no group coordination."

"Maybe you should give Sun some pointers," Pyrrha suggested. "Strategy has always been your strong point."

"Yeah!" Nora said, bouncing up and down beside her teammates despite yawning at regular intervals. "Did you see how I smashed them across the arena? BOOM!"

"Why didn't we just have her do that at the beginning?" Ren asked, his voice tinged with exasperation as he dragged his feet across the floor. As usual, he felt way more tired than the others.

"Uh, sniper. Duh." Jaune closed his scroll with a sigh as Neptune started tiptoeing toward the water in the arena. "Also, we had to weaken them at least a little before that would work."

"And I wouldn't take all the fun from you guys," Nora added, grinning as she opened the door to the room. "Who wants to make Celebration Pancakes?" She spun around, a hopeful smile on her face, before pouting at the dry looks the other three were giving her.

"Nora, poor Ren is about to drop dead from exhaustion," Pyrrha said reasonably. "And we ate giant bowls of noodles less than a half hour ago. Let's be a little more moderate." When Nora continued to pout, she walked over and tilted the smaller girl's chin toward her. "I'm sure we can do something tomorrow morning."

Nora brightened at this and moved close to Pyrrha, hugging her around the middle while making a happy chirping sound. "We can all cuddle though, right?"

Pyrrha chuckled fondly, slipping her fingers into Nora's ginger hair and lightly pecking her forehead. "I think that was the plan."

Jaune closed the door behind them before walking up behind Pyrrha and resting his head on her shoulder. "I know it was my plan."

"Can we do this on one of the beds?" Ren cut in, his shoulders slumping. "I really don't wanna stand anymore."

Jaune smirked before walking over and easily picking Ren up, holding him bridal-style. "Can't have our favorite lotus collapsing on the floor on my watch!" he declared, leaning in to gently capture the other boy's lips.

He smiled softly at the eager, but slightly timid response he received. Kisses with Ren were often like this: soft, gentle, and a little shy. Pyrrha's kisses were deep and passionate, making Jaune's chest feel like it was burning in the best possible way. Nora's kisses were quick and a little sloppy, and there were always a lot of them in rapid succession. Jaune loved all of them equally.

Ren felt his cheeks warm as he moved back and leaned his head against Jaune's chest with a contented smile. His lips tingled pleasantly with the lingering memory of his leader's warm, loving kiss. "I should've realized that's where that whole 'Flower Power' nickname came from." He yawned as Jaune's warmth enveloped him, adding to his already-high drowsiness. "Any other names we should know about?"

"Well, I was thinking Lightning Rod for Pyrrha and Nora." Jaune glanced at the girls, tilting his head.

"I like it!" Nora piped up, still not letting go of Pyrrha. "How about Red Lotus for Pyrrha and Ren?"

"Oooh! That's good," Jaune said. "I should be taking notes."

"You'll have to wait. I'm not moving, just so you know," Ren commented dryly, wrapping his arms around Jaune's shoulders to emphasize the point.

Nora giggled, zipping over to the boys so she could plant a kiss on Ren's cheek. "Ren, you're acting like a sloth. It's so cute!"

"He's not he only cute one," Pyrrha noted, smiling gently at her excited teammate.

"Oh, stop," Nora said, blushing as she playfully hid her face against Jaune's shoulder.

Jaune walked over to the other side of the room, where two of the beds had been pushed together and covered with a larger sheet. Ever since the members of Team JNPR realized that they all had mutual feelings for each other, it had become common for them to sleep in pairs or all together. While the beds were perfectly accommodating for two people, four people required a little extra room.

After kicking off his shoes, Jaune plopped down on the makeshift double-bed, holding Ren in his lap. He lay back on the bed, pulling Ren with him so that the smaller boy was lying on top of him. He smiled as Nora hopped onto the bed on his right side and snuggled against him while grabbing Ren's hand. Pyrrha followed, her soft gaze causing Jaune to blush as she curled against his other side and kissed his cheek.

It was hard to believe that they could be so lucky. What were the odds that four members of the same team would all develop a mutual love for each other? It had started with a rising awareness of feelings between partners, but as the "Arkos" and "Flower Power" couples got closer, they also began to realize an increasing sense of comfort and security when around their other teammates.

This eventually culminated in the entire team coming together after the Grimm invasion and quietly recovering from the shock of what had happened. Physical boundaries had been all but eliminated as they comforted each other, trying not to think too hard about what might happen next, about what the White Fang might try in the future. Gentle kisses were shared between all of them and warm hugs helped to chase away some of the fear. Eventually, the four had fallen asleep in a pile on the floor surrounded by pillows and blankets. The following morning, they decided that they didn't want that sense of bliss and security to go away.

No one else knew of their unique relationship yet. They were pretty sure that Team RWBY would accept them. They weren't sure about anyone else.

Ren smiled as he watched Nora nudge Jaune's arm until it was wrapped snugly around her. She continued to hold his hand, occasionally bringing it to her lips to kiss his palm or wrist. His eyelids drooped as he gazed at her. The rise and fall of Jaune's chest under his cheek was pushing him to the edge of sleep. When Pyrrha started rubbing his back, he let out a yawn.

Nora moved up to kiss Ren's nose. "Boop." Her gaze softened at the blush that spread across his face, even as he fought off sleep. "You're adorable," she cooed, kissing his flushed cheek.

Ren responded with a light peck to the tip of her nose, which immediately caused her to blush and hide her face against Jaune's chest. "Look who's talking," he murmured before closing his eyes. He lazily caressed Jaune's side with his free hand for a few seconds before fatigue and the sensation of Pyrrha's warm hand moving up to stroke his hair caused him to finally give in to sleep.

Pyrrha smiled and sat up enough to lean over Ren, pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek. She watched Nora cuddle closer to Jaune before turning to gaze at her leader. Before coming to Beacon, she never would have expected to fall so deeply in love. Then, when she had fallen for Jaune almost immediately, she hadn't even imagined the possibility of that love spreading to the rest of her team. Now, she was happier than she ever would have thought possible.

Jaune met Pyrrha's gaze and blushed darkly under her intense, green eyes. "Hey," he murmured, reaching up with his free hand to touch her cheek.

"Hello," Pyrrha replied, leaning in to kiss Jaune. Her tongue slipped easily into his mouth and caressed his, drawing a low moan from him.

Nora watched the two with a grin. "Not ignoring me, are you?" she asked playfully as Pyrrha pulled back.

Jaune, though slightly dazed from Pyrrha's kiss, turned toward Nora. "Of course not." He pulled her closer with his arm and bent his head to kiss her cheek. She returned the kisses on his neck, playfully nipping at a sensitive spot near his ear, causing him to yelp.

Nora bit her lip to keep from squealing at the adorable sound and waking Ren up. She noticed Pyrrha watching her and immediately leaned across Jaune's chest to share a quick, fiery kiss with her. Satisfied, she went back to her original position, curling up further against Jaune's side.

Pyrrha stretched out next to Jaune as he settled back against the pillows and rested her cheek on his shoulder. She draped an arm across his chest and placed her hand on Ren's back before closing her eyes. "I love you," she sighed, her words directed at all three of her teammates.

"I love you too," Jaune replied, turning to kiss Pyrrha's forehead while also hugging Nora closer. Ren shifted on top of him and he smiled fondly.

Nora yawned, mumbling something inaudible that she knew Jaune and Pyrrha would still understand. She continued to hold Ren's hand as she allowed the warmth of Jaune's arm to lull her into a pleasant daze.

Ren, of course, was fast asleep. The tiniest smile was on his face as he breathed in time with Jaune's steady breaths. His fingers lightly wrapped around Nora's hand, gripping it gently even as he slept.

Team JNPR's dorm was quiet as the tournament continued outside. Only the sound of soft breaths, happy sighs, and a few whispered words could be heard.

 **I'm gonna call this ship "Juniper Berries". I plan on writing a poly CFVY fic in the near future, as well as some Sun/Blake/Yang and some poly RWBY ships (three-way ships that do not include Yang/Ruby for obvious reasons). I may also play around with Team SSSN. We'll see what happens. Review, but don't flame. Peace out!**


End file.
